Rikkai LiveIn Mode!
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Anak Rikkai…mau LIVE IN! Ide ini saya dapatkan dari kegiatan nyata yang muncul disekolah saya… CHAPTER 2! w
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Prince Of Tennis

**Summary** : Anak Rikkai…mau LIVE IN?! (Ide ini saya dapatkan dari kegiatan nyata yang muncul disekolah saya…)

**WARNING**: OOC! Tapi OOC juga asiik~

* * *

**RIKKAI LIVE-IN MODE!**

**_'s Work_**

Pagi itu, didepan pintu gerbang sekolah Rikkai, uda bederet beberapa bus. Ada apa gerangan? Rikkai yang kalah di turnamen final itu ngebunuh Seigaku trus mao melarikan diri?

Bukan, sodara-sodara…ternyata mereka mao Live In!

Akaya: *riang* Yey~ Lupin~ lupin~~ Btw, kita mao nyari lupin dimana, buchou?

Yukimura: *senyum-senyum ajah* Bukan Lupin, Akaya..

*dalem ati* Dasar ini anak…emang inggrisnya jelek bangetz dah…

*ngebetulin* Kita mau L-I-V-E-I-N! Ngerti??

Akaya: *manggut-manggut* Oh...mang kita mao live in dimana??

Yukimura: Kita kan mau ke Aceh…mau nengokin sepupu Jackal yang dulu kena musibah itu loh!

Sanada : *entah muncul darimana, ngeralat* Bukan, Yukimura…Kita kan mau ke…

*clingak clinguk* MANA YANAGI?!!

Akaya : *kayanya budeg* Hah? Manalagi? Pisang maksudnya? Nih, aku bawa dari kampung!

*nyodorin ke Sanada* Ayo buka mulut, fukubuchou~~ Aaaaaaak~~

Sanada: *mao ngamuk* Bukan, degel! Maksud gwa si Yanagi Renji! Si mata merem! Dia kan yang bawa konsumsi bareng Bunta buat entar kita dijalan. Mang kao maok kelaparan??

Akaya: *makan pisang* Henggaaak…*geleng-geleng*

Sanada : Makanya…

*ngeliat Renji yang lari-lari dari jauh* Aah…tu dia

Yanagi : *ngos-ngosan* Hah..haaah…Hai semuaaa…

Sanada: Yan, mana pisang…aaaah!! Kotak konsumsi?!

Akaya: *masih tetep makan pisang* Cih…hernyaha uhung-uhungha mahu huga…

Sanada: Kamu…ngomong apa tadi, Akaya..?

Akaya: *gugup* Haah?! Henggak, hukuhuhou…

Sanada: *nengok ke Yanagi* Jadi…mana kotak konsumsi itu, Yanagi?

Yanagi: *kecapean* Itu dia masalahnya, Sanada! Tu kotak raib semua padahal tadi pagi masih ada..

Sanada: *panik* APAAAAH?!!! Tr-trus yang megang terakhir sapa?!

Yanagi : *mikir* Kalo ga salah…ngai titipin ama Bun…ta…

Sanada+Yanagi: *histeris* AAAAH!!! MANAH BUNTAAAA?!!

Yukimura: *kaget gara-gara dari tadi sibuk dandan* Aduuh…jangan tereak-tereak, dong. Nanti aku masup rumah sakit lagi gimana?? Nyari Bunta aja kok repot~ Aku yang cariin deh^^

Yukimura gityu loooh~~ Tapiii…bagi pisangnya ya, Akaya??

Akaya: *bingung* Boleh aja sih…emang buat apaan??

Yukimura: *senyum doang* Oho tenang~ Liatin buchoumu yang cantik ini yak!

Buntaaaa~~~ Buntaaaaa~~~ Aku punya pisang niiiih~~ Enaaaaak loooh~~ Mao gaak??

Kalo ga mao, aku kasih Sanada niiiih~~

Sanada: *ngeremehin Yukimura* Idiiih…Mang Bunta itu sejenis monyet??

Tiba-tiba, dari semak-semak muncul sesosok makhluk yang nyamber pisang…

Gue ingetin! Itu BUKAN monyet!

Tapi bukan yang dipegang Yukimura yang disamber…melaenkan punya Akaya yang satu sisir itu! Kayanya tu makhluk tau aja yang mana sumbernya XD

Akaya: *shock a la monyet (gimana coba? XD)* Aaaaaah!!! Bujug dah! Sapa toh tadi?!

Bunta: *sambil nyabut pisang satu* Akuh! JE-JEEEEEEEENG!! Marui Bunta hadir disini! Henshin!

Yukimura: Lu kate Ultramen, henshin, henshin??

Akaya: *marah* Balikin pisangku, Bunta-senpai!

Bunta: Hyaaa~~ Aka-chan marah sama akyuu~~ *sambil makan pisang*

Akaya: *devil-mode Akaya uda mao ON! XD* B-A-L-I-K-I-N!!

Yukimura: *keep smiling (pake ciptadent kali..)*Akaya…kalo kamu ngamuk-ngamuk gitu…

*mule muncul aura-aura geje* Aku juga bisa ngamuk loh~~

Akaya: *ketakutan* Aaah…gomen, buchou..

Yukimura: *nengok ke Bunta* Bunta, balikin pisangnya Akaya.

Bunta: He-eh *sambil makan, nyabut satu lagi, ngebalikin sisanya* Nih, Akayaa~~ Makasih yaa~~

Akaya: *uda normal* Iya, sama-sama..Masih mao lagi??

Bunta: *godek* Engga..uda cukup~ Tengkyu!

Sanada: *keingetan* Ah iyah! Bunta, mana kotak konsumsi buat entar kita diperjalanan??

Bunta: Hah? Oooh…ada tuh di bus! Dimasupin ama sopirnya!

Yanagi: *bingung* Haah?? Yang mana?? Setauku, sopirnya lum ada yang tau kita bawa konsumsi deh..

Bunta..dengan polosnya nunjuk kearah penampakan item yang lagi bediri disamping bus satu…

Tega banget dia..partner sendiri dijadiin sopir!

Sanada: *swt* Okeeey.. Trus, Niou ma Yagyuu kmana? Kok mreka ga kleatan sih??

Yanagi: Oh, mereka ijin ga ikut kemaren..

Sanada: Mang mereka kemana??

*niatnya cuma becanda* Bulan madu yaa??

Yukimura: *kagum* Wiih~ Ko lo tao seh?? Mereka kan mao ke Arab.. Gwe bingung ada apaan itu di Arab.. Bulan madu asikan dikit kek! Ke Bali gituh..lha ini ke Arab..?? Pengen jadi item kaya Jackal kali ya??

Sanada: *shock gara-gara perkataannya bener*…Jadi kita let's go aja niih??

Akaya : Woe! Tunggu, tunggu…Mang kita pada mao kemana seeh?! Emoh ah kalo ke Aceh!

Sanada: Sapa yang bilang kita mao ke Aceh? Kita kan mao ke Yogya..

Yanagi: Lebih spesifiknya, Mranggen..

Akaya: *kaget* Haah???! Dari Jepang ke Mranggen naek bus ekonomi full-angin & irama dangdut?! GA SALAH LO?!!!

Bunta: *kembali makan permen karet karena pisangnya udah abis* Nyantai Akayaa~ kita tinggal pindah setting doing, kok!

Akaya: *lega* Ah iya! Bener juga yaah~ Woi author! Pindahin Rikkai ke Jakarta dong~

Author: Hem? Oh, oce-oce~~ Bentaaaar~~

*SFX: INITIALIZING RIKKAI IN JAKARTA…*

Author: Eh..kayanya programnya macet tuh!

Akaya: Alaaaaah~ Sini minggir!

*SFX: JEBRUUUK!!*

Tuh udaaaah~~

Author: *histeris* ASEEEEM!!!!! KOMPUTER GWAAAA!!!

*ngeliat programnya jalan* Eeh..NYALA! Akaya hebuaaaat!!

Yukimura: *bangga* Oho iya duongz~ Anak siapa duluu~

Akaya:…Kau bukan mamaku…

Yukimura:…ANAK DURHAKA!

Author: Aduuuh..Udah udaaaah~~ Tuh uda ke install! Woi!!! Aaaah! Rusuh banget seeh?!

Sanada: Sabar, mbaaaak…Makasih uda repot-repot…Tapi kok ga ada bedanya ya?

Author: Kan tetep Rikkai, Sanada.. -.-

Yukimura: *senyum* Nah~sekaraaang…MARI KITA CABUT!!

Semua: *semangat* OSH!

Eh…ADA YANG KELUPAAN!!

Jackal: *ngeliat dari jauh* Gila…gue dikacangin…seru amad mereka disana…hiks..(loh?!)

OMAKE(?):

Sanada:..Akaya..

Akaya: *kaget* HAH?! Oh…, fukubuchou…ada apa?

Sanada: Umm…minta pisangnya boleh..?

Akaya:…APAH?

**MINNA-SAAAN~~**

**CHAPTER SATUNYA UDA SELESAI =3**

**TUNGGUIN CHAPTER 2-NYA YAK!**

**JANGAN LUPAAAA~~**

**REVIEWNYA! =3**

**SANKYUU~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Prince Of Tennis

**Summary** : Anak Rikkai…mau LIVE IN?! (Ide ini saya dapatkan dari kegiatan nyata yang muncul disekolah saya…)

**WARNING**: OOC! Tapi OOC juga asiik~

CHAPTER 2

_Nah~ sekarang mreka semua uda didalem bus menuju Mranggen! Yuk kita intip~~ (digaplok Sanada)_

Akaya: *nyanyi* Naek bus ekonomi, tuut, tuut, tuuuut~~

Bunta: *sambil makan Pringles* Akaya..mosok bus bunyiya tuut tuut tuuut??

Akaya: Lah iyalah. Masa mau brooot brooot broooot?? Pingsan entar penumpangnya.

Bunta: Bukan gituh… kan kreta api yang bunyinya tuut tuut tuuuut!

Akaya: Lah trus kalo bus gemanah?

Bunta: *mikir* Ehmmm..bentar bentaar…tensainya mikir dulu.. Aha! Gue tau! Jadi gini..

Naek bus ekonomi, ooooh~~~ teganya, teganya, teganyaaa~~

Akaya: *shock* Haaaah??! Kok jadi gituh?!

Bunta: *bingung* Lho? Iya dong.. Namanya aja bus ekonomi! Masa mau lagunya Michael

Jackson? Itu pan bus eksekutip! Noh, liat! *nunjuk ke depan*

Buchou juga nyanyinya dangdut mulu didepan!

Akaya: *ngeliat kedepan* Ah…iya yah! Yodah! Yuk kita nyanyi bareng, Bunta-senpai!

Bunta: Hayuu~

Akaya+Bunta: *nyanyi kaya anak TK sambil tepuk tangan* Naek bus ekonomi, oooh~~ teganya,

teganya, teganyaaa~~~

_Emm… mari kita tinggalkan penyanyi-penyanyi gadungan itu…_

_Yuk kita beralih ke tuyul dan biksu!_

Yanagi: *kebosenan* Heem…ngapaen lagi yaaah..?

Jackal: *asik maenan BB*

Yanagi: *nengok ke Jackal* Jackal, ngapen lu? Haah?? FB lage??

Jackal: *tanpa mengalihkan pandangan* He'eh..abisnya bosen banget…

Yanagi: Pinjem bentar boleh?

Jackal: *nengok ke Yanagi* Bukannya kamu punya BB juga?

Yanagi: Iya punya..tapi kalo ga ada apa-apa dengan tu benda, gwa ga bakal kebosenan gini kali..

Jackal: *bingung* Emang what happen aya naon with your BB?? (bahasanyaa!! XD)

Yanagi: Tadi pagi…lupa di-charge…*suraaam sekaliii…*

Jackal: *prihatin* Aduh..kasian… Yasuda..ini saya pinjamkan..*ngasi hapenya ke Yana*

Jagain yah? Aku mo kedepan, nengokin Bunta..

Aku takut dia keselek permen karet lagi trus masuk RS kaya bulan lalu…*sambil bangun*

Yanagi: Tenang aja.. kemungkinan dia keselek lagi cuman 54%.. Dia pasti sudah belajar dari

kesalahannya…

Jackal: Tapi aku tetep kuatir.. Pokoknya aku kedepan dulu. Nah, jagain yaah! *jalan kedepan*

Yanagi: *smirk**dalem ati* Naaaah~~ SAATNYA MENGAMBIL DATA JACKAL~~~

_Waaah!! Ternyata Yanagi licik!_

Yanagi: *misuh-misuh* Humm..Namanya…Jackal Blacky Kuwahara.. Oh! Dia jujur banget.

Tapi kaya nama anjing yah 'Blacky'nya…

Umurnya…17 taon! Kenapa dia pengen cepet dewasa?

Trus statusnya…sedang menjalin hubungan…

Itu kemungkinan 96% ama Bunta, 3% ama orang Arab, en 1% ama tuyul…

Trus…

_Mohon ditunggu sebentar..Yanagi tengah ngebaca profil si Jackal Blacky guk guk guk yang banyaknya…huweh huweh…_

_Yanagi teruuuuuuuussss…ngubek ngubek isi profil Jackal dengan cara ngemuterin itu bola yang ada di BB kaya lagi ngulek rujak..(dia bercita-cita membuka Rujak Abadi Jaya Merdeka kali…)_

_Hingga akhirnya…dia sampe ke bagian…FOTO…_

Yanagi: *bengong* Hah? Ni bukannya…POTO GUWA??? Ni pan pas aye kena MOS trus nginep

Disekolahan…ni bukannya pas aye lagi bobok bareng boneka klenci aye yang uda

Kumelan ntu? Dapet darimanah dia??

*ngeliat komen foto* AJEGILE!! Yang suka uda 107 orang! Mang gua se-ngetop

itukah??

Eh tunggu tunggu… Berati… DAH KESEBAR LUAS DOOOONG??!!!

_Iya, Yanagi…UDAH kesebar luaaaaaass…banget! Mwuhuahuahuahuahuaaaa~~TCHI!_

Yanagi: *hiseteris* AAAAAAAH!!!! JACKAAAAAAAL!!!!

Jackal: *kaget* Hah?! Da pa, Yan??! Hamil lo?! *ngibrit ke blakang*

Yanagi: *mencak-mencak*Bajay lo hamil!! Eh, item! Guwe mau nanya!

LO DAPET NI FOTO DARIMANAH?!?

NGAKUUU!!!

Entar gwe rajam trus gwa sate loh kalo ndak ngaku!!

Jackal: *takut* Sabar, Kakek Yanagi.. Nanti makin tua loooh.. Saya di-tag sama buchou..Su-eer!

Yanagi: *siap-siap meledak* Yuki…mura??? YUKIMURA?!?!?!???!! *shock*

Yukimura: *ngerasa dipanggil* Hah? Iya? Ada apa, Yan? Manggil kowe??

Yanagi: *shocknya belom ilang* Ini…itu…foto…???

Yukimura: *senyum* Ah? Hoo..foto itu? Aku dapet dari albumMOS dua taon lalu~

Gimanagimana?? Lutu kaaan~~~? Yang moto papinya Fuji loh ^^

Yanagi: *lemes* Haah..? Ah..lupakan lah…

*nengok ke Jackal* Sori, Jackal…gua ngamuk-ngamuk gakjel…

Aku…tidur aja deh…

Jackal: *bingung* Hah? Eh..iya deh.. Aku maapin kok..

*dalem ati* Mending ni poto biang kerok tak apus aja deh! Hih!! *ngapus tu foto*

_Selesai sudah kita memata-matai Jackal en Yana.._

_Skarang kita beralih kedepan..iyah..deket sopirnya.._

_Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, karena bus ekonomi, lagu-lagunya tentu wajib hukumnya DANGDUT._

_Dan yang sekarang tengah asik-asiknya mendendangkan lagu tersebut.. ngga laen dan ngga bukan… CUT MURA…_

Yukimura: *nyanyi dengan semangatnya* Kenapaaaaa~~~~ ku beginiiiiii~~~~~

Bunta: *uda pindah habitat ke depan* Yeeey~~ Hidup buchou~~

Akaya: *peramai suasana* Ganti lagu dong, buchou~~

Yukimura: *masih smangat banget* Ganti lagu, mas!

Mas-masnya (24 karat…): Lagu apa, dek? Dangdut lagi?

Yukimura: Oh so pasti duongz, mas~~~

Mas-masnya: Ade getol banget nyanyi dangdutnya..

Yukimura: Abisan di Negara saya ga ada..

Ayolah, mas! Lagu apa lagi nih?!

Mas-masnya: Dangdut Is A Music Of My Country mao?

Yukimura: *semangat* Okeeeeh! Mainkan baaaang~~~!

Minna, aku nyanyi kalean pada goyang, yaaaaah??!

Semua yang didalem bus (kecuali Jackal en Yana yang tewas): *Beres, buchooouu!!

Yukimura: Yuuu~~k!

Dangdut is a music of my country~ my country, oh my country~~ (dan setrusnya…)

Semua: *berjoget ria didalem bus yang lagi jalan*

Sanada (oh iya..dia ga ikutan goyang!):…..STOP!!!

Semua: *kaget*

Yukimura: *ikutan kaget* Sa..Sanada…?? Kamu kenapa, yang? Sakit?

Sanada: *kayanya sebel (alaah~ muka dia emang bgitu ditampol Sanada)* Ngga..U-uh!

Yukimura: *bingung* Trus kenapa loh ya, mas??

Sanada: Aku…aku…aku…JUGA PENGEN NYANYI! *abis itu…dia blushing! (bayangin…)*

_Semua yang ada didalem bus, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, siapa yang punya anak…(ko malah nyari jodoh?!) _

…_maksud saya…ya..semua reguler, non-reguler, kacung, cecek, semut, tikus, kutu, en smua yang berdomisili didalem bus pada shock en begeng..eh bengong! Ampe Yanagi en Jackal yang uda ngiler trus bikin pulau baru di Indo bangun…_

Semua: *tereak ampe bus berguncang* APAAAAH?! FUKUBUCHOU MAO NYANYI

DANGDUT??!?!

*pada nyari video-cam, kamera, hp, recorder, dhe el el…*

Sanada: *tereak juga sambil blushing* KAGAAAA!! GUWA GA MAO NYANYI DANGDUT!!

Yukimura: *masih-agak-shock* Te..terus.. kao mao nyanyi apa?

Sanada: Yukimura…begini…aku pengen nyanyi…*malu-malu*

Yukimura: *penasarannya setengah mati* Apaa???? Balonku?? Plangi-Plangi? Jingle Bell??

Sanada: *godek-godek* Bukaaaan…Aku uh pengen nyanyi…INDONESIA RAYA…

Semua: *dengan tampang Gila-Kacang-Goreng-Makin-Banyak-Macemnya* Indonesia..Raya..?!

Sanada: *ngambil mik yang dipegang Yukimura* Mas…pilihin lagunya…saya gaptek..

Mas-masnya: *masi shock* Ha-hah?! Ah..i-iya…

(anggaplah lagu sudah berdendang)

Sanada: *nyanyi dengan khusyuknya* Indonesia…tanah airku….( dst…)

Semua: *ngedengerin Sanada nyanyi sambil swt*………………

**OMAKE:**

(Sanada masi nyanyi Indonesia Raya)

Bunta: Nyee…jadi inget waktu es-de.. aye pan pernah jadi paskibra bareng Niou!

Akaya: Yang dikiri-kanan?

Bunta: Bukaaan..

Akaya: *kagum* Wiih~ kalo gitu yang tengah dong!

Bunta: *godek-godek* Bukan juga..

Akaya: *bingung* Lantas yang mana???

Bunta: *bangga* BAGIAN MERAHNYA BENDERA GITU LOH! XD

Niou yang putihnya… Kita dikibar-kibarin gitu~~ Bangga banget guwe! Cobaaa..mami

papi liat waktu ituh…*mengenang masa-masa itu…*

Akaya: *dalem ati* Untung aja ortunya senpai-senpai ini ga liat…

Kalo aku jadi ortunya mereka bedua…pulang-pulang anaknya bakal kusembelih..

Sanada: *masi nyanyi*…..hiduplah Indonesia Rayaaa~~~…(trus lagunya abis)

Semua: *bingung jadi tepok tangan aja* Yeeeeeyyy~~~~!!!

Sanada: *malu-malu*….makasih…*balik ke tempat duduknya sambil nunduk*

_Tiba-tiba…_

Yanagi: Tegaaaaaap…GRAAK!!

Semua: HAAAAH???!!!

* * *

How was it, minna-san??

Emang saya juga ngerasa rada-rada sih waktu bikinnya…

Tapi ga papa lah! Demi kejayaan fanfic Indonesia!!

Chapter 3-nya ditunggu, ote??

En jangan lupa untuk nge-review karena…

Itulah satu-satu penyemangat saya untuk menulis fanfic…*huhuhu…*


End file.
